Acción y Reacción
by Light Sunshine
Summary: Es porque cada acción ejercida sobre un cuerpo provoca una reacción de igual intensidad, pero en sentido contrario. Seria de viñetas/drabbles sobre las acciones de los personajes y sus reacciones al respecto.
1. Llanto

Aversión

Eren odiaba el llanto. Odiaba llorar- y que le vieran llorar- y ver llorar a otros. No porque fuera insensible ni nada parecido –pues ya era lo suficientemente sensible para su propio gusto-.

La razón por la que odiaba el llanto, tanto el suyo propio como el de sus compañeros era que se sentía responsable por ello.

Así es. Y es que si él, por algún aislado y muy bien justificado motivo, llegaba a llorar, Mikasa inmediatamente saltaba a su lado, murmurando cosas sobre protegerlo, matar al responsable y cosas por el estilo, que francamente le resultaban –además de completamente exageradas- innecesarias, pues él sería quien le daría fin a los mugrosos titanes. No necesitaba protección o consuelo de nadie. Menos de Mikasa.

Y es que ella se había dedicado a cuidarlo desde el día en que llegó a su casa. De eso ya habían pasado tantísimo años y pese a las insistencias de su madre sobre que era el trabajo de él protegerla a ella, la cosa seguía siendo al revés, aún con el paso de los años y el cambio de las circunstancias, la caída del María Wall y su paso por el ejército.

Ahora ambos eran soldados, eran igual de capaces. Claro, ella se graduó primero de toda su promoción, con habilidades excepcionales en todo aspecto, siendo admirada por todos sus superiores. ¡Pero de todos modos!

Armin era una cosa totalmente distinta. Armin siempre lloraba. No por debilidad, no porque le gustara llorar. Pero era más común ver a su mejor amigo desbordar emocionalmente cuando veía que la situación lo superaba.

A Eren le incomodaba de igual manera verle llorar, pues jamás había sido bueno para consolarlo. Ese trabajo siempre le había quedado mejor a Mikasa.

-"Debe ser cosa de chicas; son más sensibles"-le propuso confuso un día, Armin, pues si bien el chico tenía vastos conocimientos acerca de una infinidad de cosas, con respecto a las chicas, quedarse corto era poco decir.

Esa explicación a Eren nunca le satisfizo, pues no creía que solo las chicas tuvieran esa cualidad. Además Mikasa no era una chica: era Mikasa –Y no era excepcionalmente sensible, cabía decir-.

Cuando Armin lloraba significaba que todo andaba mal. Que dentro de su brillante cabecita rubia no había ningún plan para salvaguardar la situación. Significaba que estaban perdidos. Entonces dejaba de llorar y salía con alguna idea brillante para rescatarlos a todos. Eso es lo que hacía tan horrible el llanto de Armin y era por eso que Eren odiaba verlo llorar.

Sin embargo, si había algo que Eren Jeager _realmente _detestaba, eso era precisamente el llanto de Mikasa. Era un llanto lastimero, silencioso y desconfiado. Y sobre todo: siempre tenía que ver con él.

Así es. Odiaba ser la razón de las tristezas de Mikasa. Y sabía que últimamente no había hecho más que causarle lágrimas y preocupaciones. Sabía que enfadarse con ella y gritarle no solucionaba nada, porque si bien no iba a hacerla llorar, si la lastimaba cada vez que le reclamaba su falta de parentesco y que por favor, dejara de acosarlo.

Se arrepentía enormemente cada vez que por su boca salían esas feas palabras. Porque sabía que a ella le hacían daño, pero que ella nunca lo demostraría, y que siempre terminaban peleando cada vez que las decía.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado con los dientes apretados, cabreado. Aún le dolía la cara donde Jean le había golpeado luego de haberle hablado mal a Mikasa.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda, basta!-soltó con frustración tras haber apartado a la chica-No soy ni tu maldito hermano ni un jodido bebé al que tengas que cuidar en todo momento, puedo cuidarme yo mismo. ¡Deja de acosarme, con un demonio!

Los demás quedaron en silencio. Armin, nervioso, trató de llamarle la atención a Eren. Este siguió con su trabajo de vendar las heridas de su brazo y sus manos, mientras que Mikasa lo miró entre vacilante y entristecida, y con el peso insoportable de la impotencia y el rechazo sobre sus hombros, sujetó la bufanda roja que mantenía sagradamente junto a ella y se marchó con paso silencioso.

La tensión en el ambiente era tan evidente como un elefante en una habitación. Sasha intentó aliviar el ambiente hablando sobre algún plan desquiciado sobre obtener un poco de comida extra, el que fue deliberadamente ignorado por el resto de sus compañeros. Sasha hizo manifiesto de su decepción. Connie le ofreció ir y encargarse de otros asuntos del establo para levantarle el ánimo y de paso huir de aquel ambiente incómodo.

-Eren…-intentó llamarlo Armin, pero Jean se le adelantó.

Se dirigió hacia él y con un puño lo levantó del suelo donde estaba acuclillado en su tarea de vendar sus heridas. Lo miró con furia y lo golpeó con el otro puño, tirándolo al piso. Eren lo miró atónico desde el suelo, con la cara adolorida y una marca que iba tomando color con el pasar de los segundos. Iba a hinchársele.

-¡Qué sucede contigo, idiota!-le gritó Eren.

Jean nuevamente lo levantó, ahora con ambas manos, por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba bajo el uniforme y lo puso a su altura. Apenas se notaban los cinco centímetros de diferencia que había entre uno y otro.

-Óyeme bien, imbécil-le dijo seriamente con el entrecejo junto- cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Mikasa.

-No es asunto tuyo, Jean, no t-

-¡CÁLLATE!-le ordenó de un solo grito. Eren se pasmó-Mikasa ha arriesgado su vida por ti. ¡Casi la matas! Esa no es la forma de dirigirse a ella. No te lo voy a permitir, ¿me oyes?- y lo soltó de golpe, poniéndolo nuevamente en el suelo-Ahora ve y discúlpate o yo mismo te cortaré la lengua, para que cuides tus palabras.

Luego de eso de marchó, cabreado, dejando a un muy molesto Eres a un lado, junto a un preocupado Armin, que muy en el fondo, creía que Jean llevaba la razón.

Eren apretó los puños con fuerza de pura rabia y sin mediar palabra, apartó a su mejor amigo con el brazo y se marchó.

-Eren, aguarda. ¡Eren!-lo llamó inútilmente.

Mikasa no se dejó ver el resto de la tarde. Eren aquello lo había dejado pasar, pues seguramente estaría cumpliendo con las obligaciones que el Capital le habría asignado. Pero tampoco había ido a entrenar durante la tarde noche, ni había tomado la ducha nocturna que acostumbraba después de la práctica. Armin estaba comenzando a preocuparse y Eren, bajo la atenta mirada que lean le clavaba en la nuca, como si fueran sus ojos dos cuchillas en el punto débil de un titán, comenzó a molestarse.

Su paciencia acabó cuando, esa misma noche, no apareció para cenar. Un murmullo surgió acerca del paradero de la chica, entonces se levantó con los puños apretados y cruzó el salón hacia la puerta de salida. Jean pareció al fin estar satisfecho. Armin también se tranquilizó, y es que a veces sus dos amigos podían llegar a ser tan problemáticos.

Afuera abundaba una oscuridad alivianada únicamente por la luz de la luna, que dejaba ver apenas a su alrededor. Miró a todos lados, buscando el posible paradero de su hermanastra entre la espesura de ese bosque, al que no había tenido la oportunidad de ingresar de noche.

Vio a Mikasa apoyada contra la base de un árbol entremedio de unos arbustos lo suficientemente altos y frondosos como para ocultar su entonces encogida figura.

Tuvo entonces una extraña sensación. No tenía la costumbre de ver a Mikasa así de diminuta. Su estómago se contrajo, tomó aire y se dirigió a ella con paso firme.

-Mikasa-la llamó con tono firme. Ella estaba apoyada, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas, tras su antiquísima e inseparable bufanda roja.

Ella levantó la cabeza, sonrpendida con la vista humedecida por el llanto. Intentó limpiarse los rastros de agua salada, lo que resultó infructuoso.

Eren se quebró. Odiaba ver a la gente llorar. Y sobre odo odiaba ver llorar a Mikasa, y más aún si era a causa de él. Y en esta ocasión era total y absolutamente su culpa. Por un momento vio sus intenciones de enfrentarla escurrirse entre sus manos y la tomó por sus hombros. Sintió los hombros de la chica temblar bajo su tacto y su cabello negro, ocultar parcialmente su rostro.

-Por favor, Mikasa, no llores, no es para tanto, ¿o sí?-le rogó el chico, apresurado-Dios mío, Mikasa, deja de llorar. Odio verte llorar, por lo que más quieras-.

Y es que ella nunca lloraba. No se dejaba ver llorar, o al menos nunca frente a Eren. Solo recordaba haberla visto llorar aquella vez que quedó sola en el mundo y él se desprendió de su bufanda para dársela a ella y protegerla del frío.

Entonces lo comprendió y la realidad cayó sobre él como un cubo de agua helada. Ella no lo sobreprotegía porque pensara que fuera débil. Nada de eso. Se preocupaba de él porque fue quien le salvó la vida y la sacó de la soledad y abatimiento que significó el asesinato a sangre fría de sus padres. Y más tarde la muerte de Carla y la desaparición de Grisha. Eren era lo único que tenía en este mundo cruel y despiadado y él no hacía otra cosa que negárselo.

Entonces sí se sintió un imbécil, tal y como le había dicho Jean, que ahora podría sentirse contento. Aflojó el agarre sobre los hombros de Mikasa y la acercó hacia él y la rodeó son sus brazos. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, humedeciendo su camisa, mientras que Eren escondía su rostro en el frondoso y sedoso cabello negro de Mikasa, que hace tan solo un par de años le había aconsejado que se cortara. Se arrepentía enormemente también de eso.

-Lo siento- le dijo-lo lamento tanto, Mikasa. Soy un idiota-reconoció-Aquí estaré, ¿sí? Lo juro.

Y es que Eren Jeager odiaba verla llorar, y más aún si era por su culpa. Pero se aseguraría de que eso no volviera a suceder.


	2. Estupidez

Estupidez

Si de algo tenía la seguridad era que Eren Jeager era un pelmazo. Sí, definitivamente un verdadero idiota.

Se daba cuenta de eso a diario, y no solo cuando, en sus días como novatos en el cuartel de entrenamiento Eren soltaba sus típicas peroratas sobre matar titanes con sus propias manos y ver las maravillas ocultas del mundo exterior que a Jean le sonaban como absurdas letanías, pues lo que él pretendía era vivir en la paz y seguridad que le brindarían las hermosas paredes del Sina Wall. Sin mencionar sus recurrentes peleas en el comedor que le hacían quedar de vez en cuando como un perdedor.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba lo esencial: Eren era un idiota.

Apretó la mandíbula y apartó la vista del improvisado camastro de emergencia preparado para Mikasa, que yacía recostada inconsciente.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en su última excursión fuera de las murallas, ya como parte de la legión de reconocimiento. Mikasa se veía en calma, casi como la veía a diario en su aparente e inmutable estado de serenidad, pero sabía que era distinto. No estaba en calma por que quisiera, o porque no hubiese nada de qué preocuparse. Mikasa estaba inconsciente. Había resultado gravemente herida después de la batalla en que fue atrapada por un titán: varias costillas destrozadas, rasguños y moretones por todo el cuerpo y un severo golpe en la cabeza.

Llevaba poco más de dos días inconsciente, y durante todo ese tiempo su habitación nunca estuvo vacía, ya que si no estaba Eren o Armin, él mismo se ocupaba de hacerle compañía.

Se dedicaba a mirarla dormir y veía cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con el compás de su respiración apacible. A veces pensaba que parecía un loco pervertido, pero luego recordaba la situación y su nerviosismo se convertía en frustración y rabia dirigidas hacia un solo sujeto: Eren Jeager.

-¡Idiota!-le insultó. Se lo había topado mientras salía de la habitación de Mikasa.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Jean?-trató de hacerse espacio para pasar por la puerta y no hacer un espectáculo embarazoso frente a la habitación donde Mikasa intentaba recuperarse.

-Esto es tú culpa, Eren. Si supieras cuidarte solo y cuidaras tu sucia boca, tu adorada Mikasa no habría sido atacada y yo no habría tenido que salvarla-luchó por mantener sus lágrimas a raya.

-Jean…-trató de calmarlo, pero no supo qué decir. Por mucho que detestara admitirlo, sabía que su compañero tenía razón. Bajó la cabeza, frustrado y avergonzado.

-A ti deberían cortarte la lengua, así aprenderías a pensar mejor las estupideces que sueltas por la boca- y se marchó, dejando a un muy molesto y frustrado Eren frente a la puerta de su hermanastra.

Eren era un idiota, el más grande de todos, y eso –lamentablemente- no lo iba a poder cambiar nadie. Ni a base de súplicas, como lo haría Armin, ni a base de golpes, como lo haría él mismo.

Lo único que le quedaba era aguardar que su adorada Mikasa despertara: entonces, y sólo entonces, pensaría en no cortarle la nuca a Eren, como se lo merecería cualquier titán. Pues él era un idiota, y sobre todo, era el idiota por el que Mikasa daría la vida, y él era incapaz de valorarlo. Y eso lo hacía un millón de veces más idiota.


	3. Locura

Locura

Levi se volvía loco. Se dedicaba a mirar por todos lados y a donde quiera que mirara, ella aparecía. Y realmente lo estaba convirtiendo en un loco desquiciado. Y es que en lo único en lo que lograba concentrarse era en Mikasa.

Porque, según él, Mikasa Ackerman era perfecta. Era limpia, un excelente soldado, disciplinada y –casi- tan fuerte como él. Y es por eso que la chica se merecía recuperar la especie con el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Y como si ella ya lo supiera y deseara volverlo más loco aún, se dedicó a pasearse por sus pensamientos desde el día en que decidió enlistarse en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

La observaba durante el día y la imaginaba por las noches, y en todas esas ocasiones Mikasa seguía siendo perfecta. Sólo había una única cosa que le desagradaba de ella: Eren.

Era como una sombra. No sabía, ni tampoco le _interesaba_ saber qué tipo de relación tenía con él –eso ya se lo había dicho- pero donde sea que estuviese él, estaba ella, por accesión. Y eso muchas veces obstaba a su desempeño como soldado, en su disciplina y en su buen juicio.

Eren se había convertido en un dolor en el trasero, y como Mikasa siempre estaba pendiente de él, no podía desquitarse a gusto, pues desde aquella vez en el tribunal, ella lo miraba como si fuese a asesinarlo si se atrevía a tocar al chico. _Como si fuera un Titán_, lo que en realidad era curioso, pues el titán en realidad era Eren y su trabajo era acabar con los titanes.

No le quedaba otra que mantener su distancia y conformarse con admirar desde lejos los pliegues de sus bonitos pantalones blancos o los botones de su perfectamente planchada camisa. Le encantaba cómo le quedaba su pulcro e impecable uniforme, casi tanto como le enfermaba la bufanda roja.

-Jean, concéntrate en tu oponente- le dijo al pasar por entremedio de las parejas de combate, justo antes que lo derribaran.

Jean también miraba a Mikasa, lo sabía. Era claro como el agua, y es que Mikasa no pasaba desapercibida a donde fuera que estuviese. Se debía a sus rasgos, su cabello negro y su esbelta y distinguida figura. Y a su manera de combatir, por supuesto.

Apretó la mandíbula. Lo único que lograba pensar era en ella en su cama, luchando con similar avidez a como lo haría en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Porque eso era lo que lo volvía loco de Mikasa: que era absolutamente indomable. No reconocía autoridad ni instrucción lo suficientemente alta como para querer obedecer, salvo por una asquerosa excepción: Eren. Eren, siempre Eren. Nuevamente él se convertía en la piedra de su zapato.

Gruñó.

Eren era el único que lograba amansar a la indómita Mikasa. Con una sola mirada lograba que la chica corriera bajo su ala como un cachorro y se sumiera a sus deseos. Ni si quiera _él, _que era su superior, conseguía que ella acatara sus órdenes sin que quitara esa mirada fría y desafiante tan propia de ella, que Levi deseaba ardientemente con quitar.

-¡Eren! Ven aquí inmediatamente- le ordenó. Necesitaba desahogarse. Y quién mejor que la causa de sus dolores de cabeza. Y de paso, siempre podía ver cómo reaccionaba Mikasa.

-S-sí, señor-acudió, solícito.

Se fijó en cómo Mikasa detenía su lucha contra Sasha y miraba en dirección a donde se encontraba su hermano, frente a Levi. Armin también se volteó, preocupado, mientras que Jean parecía divertido. Mikasa también le miraba. Le advertía con la mirada: _Cuidado con lo que haces_ parecía que le decían sus ojos, casi como si pudieran hablar.

La pelea duró pocos instantes. Eren intentó defenderse, pero la fuerza y brutalidad del capitán, sumado al enorme temor reverencial que el chico le tenía, impidieron que tuviera la más mínima oportunidad real de oponerse a su superior. Eren quedó tumbado boca abajo con el pie de Levi sobre la cabeza, quien nunca perdía oportunidad para humillarlo.

Mikasa se abalanzó sobre él, en un intento furioso por hacer que le dejara tranquilo. Levi se retiró y tomó a la chica del brazo para detenerla. Ambos se detuvieron, sosteniendo sus brazos, inmóviles, desafiantes. Levi la miró con sus ojos casi tan inexpresivos como los de ella. La acercó un poco hacia sí y muy lenta y claramente le dijo:

-Cuidado con lo que haces- tal como pensó haberlo leído en sus ojos anteriormente. Luego la soltó y se retiró con un bufido.

Ella permaneció quieta, sorprendida e increíblemente irritada. Luego recordó a Eren y acudió en su ayuda junto a Armin, bajo la mirada contrariada de Jean, quien no podía creer a lo que estaba dispuesta la chica por el parásito de Eren.

Estaba convencido, y es que se estaba volviendo loco de la desesperación. Loco de la ansiedad por ella. Por ese soldado que se empeñaba en desafiarlo con la mirada. En arrebatarle su perfecta blusa y pelear con ella cuerpo a cuerpo sobre su cama, pues ella era la indicada.

Por más que la observara, la admirada e imaginara, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Mikasa era perfecta. Y _necesitaba_ de esa perfección, pues ella sería la persona con la que él recuperaría la especie. Porque una vez cerrados los muros y reconquistado María Wall, había que emprender el repoblamiento de los muros. Y pensándolo fría y lógicamente, quién mejor para perpetuar la especie, que los dos soldados más fuertes de toda la humanidad.


	4. Ego

Ego

A Mikasa no le gustaba llamar la atención. Trataba de pasar siempre lo más desapercibida posible, y es por eso que jamás se miraba al espejo para otra cosa que no fuera arreglar su antiquísima bufanda roja.

Como a Mikasa no le gustaba llamar la atención, se dedicaba a pasearse tras Eren y Armin como una silenciosa sombra, casi no hablaba si no era estrictamente necesario y siempre ocultando su rostro tras su cabello y su bufanda.

A veces sucedía que Eren se hacía demasiado notar y optaba por ocultarse tras Armin, que siendo tan pequeño y de bajo perfil, la hacían pasar desapercibida mientras vigilaba que Eren no se metiera en problemas.

Esto comenzó cuando, a los nueve años, su casa fue profanada por nos secuestradores, matando a sus padres, entonces deseó ser invisible y que esos malnacidos no la vieran. Eso no sucedió; sus rasgos eran demasiado llamativos y para ser una niña, tenía una belleza considerable, por lo que se la llevaron para venderla a quién sabe qué asqueroso cerdo.

Luego Eren llegó y la hizo parte de su familia. Entonces ella deseó con toda su alma ser tan normal como lo eran Eren y su familia. _Su_ familia. Que sus rasgos y su cabello no resaltaran tanto. Y por un tiempo así lo creyó ella. Hasta que se enlistó en el ejército.

Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento de reclutas, se dio cuenta que no pasaba desapercibida ni para los reclutas ni para los soldados, ya que un tal Jean, un chico alto con cara de caballo le hizo un comentario sobre su cabello, y además lo sorprendía mirando en su dirección de vez en cuando. Ella prefería pensar que miraba a su hermano, ya que ya habían tenido un par de encontrones con anterioridad.

El instructor también se había fijado en ella en cuanto en lo que respectaba a su ejecución y habilidad. Lo sabía porque ya se lo había mencionado un par de veces. Había decidido no contárselo a Eren –podría molestarse, y lo que ella menos quería era que su hermano se molestara con ella-.

Sin embargo, llegó el día que le hirvió la sangre y apretó sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas, al notar que pasaba desapercibida sin importar qué hiciera para evitarlo. Y eso sucedió cuando conoció a Annie Leonhart. _Ella_. No podía soportarlo.

Si, peleaba bien. También tenía buena técnica y era de rasgos normales, como cualquier chica. Pero no era nada que Mikasa no pusiese hacer igual que ella, e incluso, superar.

No. No importaba lo que hiciera, Eren –e incluso a veces Armin- no paraban de seguirle la cola como un par de sucias garrapatas.

¿Qué tenía ella? Había oído hablar a los chicos sobre ella. _Es asombrosa, me derribó en un instante -_Oía a Reiner y Berthold en el comedor - _Pero sigo prefiriendo a Khrista ¡Ogh, hombres!_ Replicaba ella ante estos comentarios. Armin y Eren solían repetir una y otra vez lo buena que era luchando, mientras que veía a Connie, Marco y Jean, murmurando cosas entre miradas furtivas que se intercalaban entre ella y Annie.

Apretaba los nudillos y enrojecía de cólera al sorprenderse pensando en esa pequeña intrusa. No es que tuviera un gran ego, pero no soportaba la idea de ser ignorada por sus amigos mientras que ella los atraía como a las moscas por la mierda.

-Peleemos, Annie-le retó un día- veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer-desafiante. Ya le había visto vencer a Eren y Reiner, pero ella era un rival distinto.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Mikasa?- le dijo ella desde abajo, poniendo las manos en jarra-¿Acaso invado tu territorio?-mordaz.

Mikasa hizo una mueca evidentemente molesta. La gente comenzó a reunirse a su alrededor. No le gustaba sentirse observada. Sumado a que a un lado, Eren veía la situación con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué pensaría al respecto?

Annie se puso en posición de combate. Mikasa también. La pelea comenzó de manera ágil, las dos eran buenas en el cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que mientras Annie demostraba una gran fuerza y técnica en su modo de pelea, Mikasa era flexible, resistente y fuerte. Ninguna de las dos dio su brazo a torcer hasta que la rubia recibió un golpe que la lanzó hacia atrás, sin el menor daño, pero sí dando por terminado su encuentro.

Mikasa se irguió, cansada y muy satisfecha. Sus compañeros soltaron una exclamación y uno que otro aplauso por el espectáculo. Pero ella solo esperaba la aprobación de Eren con la mirada. Nunca la halló. Divisó la mirada contrariada de Armin y la muy decepcionada de su hermano a su lado. El alma se le cayó a los pies.

-¿Qué pretendías, Mikasa, cuál es tu problema?-le exigió saber Eren más tarde, cuando se dirigían nuevamente a las cabañas luego del entrenamiento.

La había tomado del brazo y la detuvo en su retirada hacia las duchas.

-No sé de qué hablas-intentó evitar su mirada reprobatoria sobre ella.

-Eren, yo no creo que…-intentó calmar al chico, Armin, sin resultados.

-¡Pelear con Annie!-le increpó-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Y si te hubiese pasado algo? Ella es…

-¿Demasiado para mí, acaso?-le interrumpió-¿Es lo que intentabas decirme, Eren? ¿¡Que soy demasiado débil en comparación a ella?!-Reventó Mikasa, furibunda.

De sus ojos comenzaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas que no fue capaz de reprimir sus ganas de llorar y los músculos de los brazos por su pelea con Annie. La frustración y la vergüenza la hacían querer desplomarse y largarse a llorar como una cría.

-Mikasa-le habló despacio Eren, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros-Annie me venció a mí y a Reiner casi sin esfuerzo. Ella es muy fuerte… ¿Sabes lo que habría pasado si te…?-le temblaba la voz-yo sé que eres muy fuerte, Mikasa, pero no eres tú cuando te enojad…no piensas con claridad. Imagínate si…si te lastiman, Mikasa, yo… ¡Diablos!

Se detuvo, no pudo seguir la frase por vergüenza o quizás por algo más. Entonces Mikasa se arrojó sobre su pecho y lloró. Lloró largamente como pocas veces lo había hecho antes, bajo la mirada nerviosa de Eren y ahora más tranquila de Armin.

A ella no le gustaba llamar la atención, menos si era porque estaba llorando. Pero si eso significaba llamar la atención de Eren y que él se preocupara por ella, podría vivir con eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Este me gustó bastante hacerlo, puede que no sea lo mejor que he hecho, pero me gusta mucho pensar acerca de qué es lo que siente Mikasa cuando Eren pasa tanto tiempo contemplando a Annie. <strong>

**Guest: Gracias por tu comentario, me hace feliz que te guste lo que escribo, son pequeños delirios que tengo mientras estudio para mis exámenes de final de año. **


	5. Pesadillas

Pesadillas

Mikasa era fuerte. La más fuerte de la humanidad, de hecho. Ella no tenía debilidad alguna. O eso es lo que ella dejaba entrever tras su antiquísima bufanda roja y la cortina impenetrable que era su cabello negro.

El hecho de que Mikasa no dejara que el resto viese en su interior no significaba que estuviese vacía por dentro. Y es que Mikasa tal vez tenía demasiado en su corazón. Porque Mikasa sí tenía debilidades, o más bien sólo un par, pero casa una de gran tamaño. Eren, por ejemplo, era tal vez su mayor y más grande debilidad, y todo el mundo lo sospechaba. No era un secreto para nadie que Eren era el alfa y omega de los pensamientos de la chica.

Sin embargo, había otras cosas que atormentaban al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, pues había noches en que ella se removía inquieta en su cama y despertaba presa del pánico que le provocaba. Y es que Mikasa Ackerman tenía pesadillas. Así es. Desde su infancia que las pesadillas de Mikasa la despertaban en mitad de la noche con aterradoras imágenes y sensaciones que la hacían sollozar de la impotencia y el miedo.

Es aquellas ocasiones, cuando aún era una niña pequeña que acababa de perder a sus padres

Despertaba con el sudor frío y una expresión de horror en el rostro. Eren se sorprendió con el sonido que hizo ella despertar de golpe y la vio ahí, sentada en su cama con una horrible expresión y un ligero temblor en los hombros.

-Mikasa-le llamó la atención el niño-¿tuviste una pesadilla?-ella le miró a través de la bufanda roja que él le acababa de dar. Asintió tímidamente-ven aquí. Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres, para que no tengas miedo.

Ella, gustosa, corrió junto a la cama de su nuevo hermano y se hundió entre el calor y la protección que de brindaban las sábanas de la cama de Eren. Él la miraba a los ojos, serio, e invocando a su madre, pues ella ya le había insistido innumerables veces que debía de cuidar a Mikasa, como buen hombre que era, le dijo:

-Nada te pasará mientras estés aquí; esas feas pesadillas no te asustarán más-dijo casi en un susurro. No quería que le escucharan decirlo, aunque sabía que eso era imposible pues todo en casa dormían, incluido él hasta hace unos momentos atrás.

Y así fue con el pasar de los años. Cada vez que Mikasa no podía dormir por culpa de un mal sueño, Eren le da la bienvenida junto a él en su cama, y ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, donde podía, por fin, conciliar el sueño.

Dicha costumbre cesó una vez enlistados en el ejército, ya que si bien seguían siendo unos niños, ya no podían permitirse niñerías-sumado a que las habitaciones de los chicos estaban separados de las de las chicas-. Mikasa había dejado de temerle –o al menos ya no lo manifestaba- a sus pesadillas durante su período de entrenamiento como recluta.

No obstante, las cosas cambiaron una vez que se incorporaron a la Tropa de Reconocimiento. Las pesadillas habían vuelto en gloria y majestad, ahora más atroces y más vividas que en su infancia, llenas de recuerdos, de compañeros caídos y delirios de muerte, miedo y desesperación.

No podía reconocerlo. Ella era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. No podía enseñar sus debilidades a la gente, pues significaría que sus esperanzas estaban puestas en terreno movedizo, en una falsa promesa destinada a romperse. Estaba condenada a ser una super humana, sin miedos, sin debilidades. Debía ser fuerte.

Se incorporó acalorada, temblorosa y agitada, cubierta de un sudor frío de muerte. Las horribles visiones que acababa de tener en sueños la hizo despertad paralizada y desorientada. Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, y en ellas, recordaba la escena del titán que devoraba a Carla, sin embargo, entre las manos del titán estaba Eren. Su Eren. Y ella no era capaz de salvarlo, así como tampoco lo fue con Carla, mientras que otro titán hacía lo propio con ella. Siempre despertaba ante la terrible sensación de ser comida.

Una lágrima fina recorrió su mejilla.

-Mikasa-se sobresaltó. Miró a su lado, en dirección a la voz que le había llamado. Eren estaba ahí.

-Eren… ¿qué…?-trató de preguntar. No recordaba las últimas horas de su vida. Sintió un punzante dolor de cabeza y se llevó las manos al sitio adolorido y descubrió allí unos gruesos vendajes en él-¿qué sucedió?

-Mikasa, con calma-se apresuró Eren, intentando que la chica se tranquilizara-saliste herida en la última batalla. Fuiste golpeada por un titán y...-agachó la cabeza al no ser capaz de finalizar la frase-lo siento.

Ella pareció alarmada. ¿Eren estaba bien? ¿No estaba lastimado? El recuerdo de su pesadilla volvía a su cabeza y hacía que le doliera horrores. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza nuevamente y sus ojos quisieron desahogarse ante ese miedo y frustración, drenando el terror que pasaba por su mente.

-Mikasa, estás llorando-observó, angustiado-¿Te duele? ¿Te encuentras bien?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tan solo tuve un mal sueño-murmuró, intentando no preocupar a su hermano.

Ella se sorprendió de lo que hizo Eren entonces: levantó las sábanas y se metió a la cama con ella, ofreciéndole su brazo como almohada, para que ella pudiese cobijarse en su pecho, como cuando eran niños. La rodeó con el otro brazo en un intento de lo que sería un abrazo –tosco, como él mismo-, o quizás de brindarle alguna sensación de seguridad.

-Aquí nada te pasará. Esas feas pesadillas no te molestarán más- le dijo con seriedad, como lo habría hecho alguna vez cuando niños.

Y con esa tranquilidad, Mikasa se durmió entre los brazos de su hermano, que si bien nunca había podido cumplir con su rol de hermano mayor y protector que su madre siempre trató de inculcarle, sí podía defender a su hermana, que había resultado ser el ser más fuerte de la humanidad, de su peor debilidad, lo que la aquejaba durante las noches; las pesadillas.

* * *

><p><strong>No es de lo mejorcito que he hecho, pero me gustó bastante el resultado una vez que le agregué un par de cosillas. <strong>

**Me gusta mucho esta pareja cuando Eren deja de ser un imbécil y trata a Mikasa con cariño, aunque sea un cariño de hermano (que es ese que me gusta en esta "pareja"). En todo caso, creo que es una situación muy común, es decir, ¿quién no quiere sentirse protegido de las pesadillas? Hasta la pobre Mikasa tiene derecho.**


End file.
